The Slender Man Hunter
by ShadowThief93
Summary: "This one entity, this one demon, has haunted the world for countless millennia. And it's your job to keep Him from striking again." But she's already failed before she even started. He has His eye on her. She's watching Him. He will make her suffer. She will kill Him. (A/N: I will change the rating as the story goes on. It gets pretty gory within the first couple chapters.)
1. Prologue

The hospital was silent. The hum of machines and the faint clicking of shoes on the tiled floors had faded away and left the man alone. The graying, old man laid in the bed, the heartbeat monitor set on its lowest setting. The steady beeping didn't register in his mind. His crinkled brow was pulled together, his weather-worn hands lying parallel to each other on top of his withering abdomen. From his chest came a steady, ragged wheezing and his eyes were glued to the window that over-looked the small city, and past it, the woods.

A wry smile lifted his face and a low rumbling drawl erupted from his throat.

"I know You're out there.. Demon… It must kill You.. to know that I.. will die, not by Your hands…"

Thunder stormed across the sky and shook the window, a tree branch snapping against the glass. The man laughed heartily, slight wheezing accenting the humorous sound.

"If I didn't.. know any better.. I'd say You were.. throwing a tantrum…"

The lights flickered in the room and the tv turned on to static. The man's face grew more serious, his eyes glancing at the tv before returning to the city view.

"Rage all You like… There will be another…"

The tv abruptly shut off and the air, which had grown tense throughout the short conversation, diffused with an almost audible sigh. A smile returned to the man's face and he relaxed, eyes finally closing.

* * *

He watched. Disguised as He was, the man knew He was there. So He watched. He watched the man struggle to breathe, the same man who had relentlessly chased Him for miles. He watched the man tremble as he took the nurse's hand, the same hands who had held a gun steady at His head. He watched words be whispered through cracked lips that had seen their fair share of bloody days.

The sun was high in the sky before He saw the man breathe his last. His enemy, finally gone, but only to be replaced by another. A successor. But who?

A frown marred His face, knowing the lengths the man went through to hide his family from Him. He knew nothing about this man except what was exchanged on the battlefield.

_**'Clever human. You are as troublesome in death as you were in life. However, all your efforts will be in vain. I will find your successor. I will kill them, as I will eradicate you****r**** kin.'**_

A cold wind swept through the city, carrying ill-will with it as it traveled.

* * *

"He's **what**?"

"I'm so sorry ma'am. He didn't want us to tell you anything until after he died."

"No, no. I.. I understand... Bobby was always a strange one... Thank you for finding us."

"If it's of no offense, I find it.. ah, strange.. that Mr. Dolbo wouldn't tell his family of his whereabouts."

The woman clutching the phone to her ear sighed. "That's Bobby for you..."

"Oh.. well... Again, I'm sorry for your loss. You should be getting more phone calls soon."

"Thank you."

"Um... There is one thing he wanted me to tell you directly."

"What is it?"

"He said, 'Give the shed to my girl.' What does that mean?"

"Oh that... It's nothing. Thank you for telling me that. Have a good day."

Before the nurse could respond, the woman hung up and hung her head in her hands. Lana Gretin cried for the loss of her brother. After a few moments, she picked up the phone and dialed with shaking hands, holding the ringing phone up to her ear as she tried to stuff back sniffles and sobs. A young woman answered the phone with a "Hey, Ma" before being interrupted by her mother's sob storm.

* * *

**Slender Man/Slenderman is a mythos I've been caught up in for a while. I started the think up story ideas but none of them worked. Until I started this one. This is just the prologue so the format will be different than the rest of the story. I'll be posting the first "official" chapter later today/ASAP. Enjoy and tell me what you think :)**


	2. The Shed

Jen Gretin stood on her lawn, watching the crane lower a small shed onto her property. The young woman took out her cell phone and looked, again, for any new messages. There were none. She sighed in irritation, turning her attention back to the movers. They had got the foundation for the building set and were trying to match it up. So far, it had taken two hours and the movers predicted another hour or so.

_'These guys are so unprofessional..,'_ she thought.

"Just set it down! It looks good," she said, hoping the annoyance wasn't too apparent on her voice.

It obviously was, since the man checking to make sure it was straight flashed her a nervous smile, and gave the 'OK' to the crane operator. The shed was set down, and the movers worked to get the chains off of it and make sure it was set in firmly. Jen sighed a "Finally" under her breath and walked over.

The same man who gave the 'OK' faced her with a real smile. "See? It's all good. No harm done."

"Yeah, thanks. I don't have to pay you guys, right?"

He shook his head. "Everything is all covered. We just came to drop it off."

"OK. Thanks again. Have a good one."

The smile brightened. "You're welcome. You enjoy the new shed."

She waved them off as they walked away. "I'm sure I will."

Once the men were gone, she dropped the small, fake smile she had on and turned toward the new addition to her yard. The shed was very small, about half the size of an average one. The blue paint was peeling, revealing the worn wooden boards beneath it. The door was just about as badly damaged as the rest of the shed. Only the gleaming new hinges kept it glued to the rest of the building. Minus the hinges, the whole shed looked like it was dropped straight out of the Medieval period.

"Thanks Uncle Bob," Jen said aloud. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do with your old shed, but it's great to know I have something to take up space I don't have."

She looked back at her tiny, faded blue house, it being only one floor and having a couple rooms. There was a little patch of grass going around it that she dubbed the "green brick road", due to the grass being fake. It was the previous owner's choice and she hadn't gotten around to getting rid of it yet. The driveway was called the curb, and her grey car nestled in the groove between the street and the sidewalk. The shed was only on half of her property, the other half in her neighbor's. She didn't really care though. She talked to the neighbor and he understood her predicament.

Jen sighed again and looked skyward. "I'm sorry... I know you meant well. I'll try and make good use of.. whatever you have in there..." She looked down at the shed. "Speaking of which, what **is** in there..?"

A breeze picked up and sent her shoulder-length black hair whipping up. She reached a hand out for the knob, heart pounding for a sudden unknown reason and she grasped the rusted appendage. It turned with a light squeak and the door opened outward with a long, loud screech. It was dark inside, the sunlight from the early morning only lighting about a foot's worth of the floor.

She felt eyes burning through her as she walked inside, past the threshold. The wind suddenly picked up once she was fully inside and the door slammed shut behind her with a scream that sounded almost all too real. Jen jumped with a yelp and faced where the door should be, fumbling around for the handle in the dark. She began to panic when she couldn't find it, her nails scraping against the covered, wooden walls. She turned to try and find another wall to scratch at when a light object hit her in her temple, startling her. She grabbed it and yanked, light suddenly flooding the small room.

Relief flooded her when she saw the inside of a regular shed, a small bench and stool in front of her with boxes under it. The door was to her right and she started for it, done with the shed for the day. She reached for the door when she stepped on something. She looked down and saw the white edges of a piece of paper. She took her foot off the item and picked up the blank sheet.

Jen felt her blood run cold when she flipped the paper over. It depicted a crude, stick figure drawing of a tall man with long arms. The word 'NO' was scrawled all over it in two rows on either side of the man. She turned around and saw that the wall in front of the door was covered in papers in the same fashion, trees on one, another saying "Don't look or it takes you", and yet another claiming that someone had no eyes. She took it all in and finally let out a breath, smiling with a little laugh.

"Oh, it's **that** shed. Uncle Bob's Anti-Slendy shed, as he called it. Why in the world would he give this to me?"

She turned for the door and opened it, making sure to turn the light off before shutting the door and heading back to her house.

"I mean, it's not like I ever believed his stories... Hunting a demon on earth that could be everywhere at once and ate people." She glanced back up at the sky. "I'm not five anymore, Uncle!"

She laughed again to herself as she walked inside her house and headed back up to her room. She kicked the door shut and started to undress. The room was simple enough; a bed with a plain white bedspread, dark blue blinds covering the window, a computer desk and laptop in one corner, and a no-door closet right next to it. She dropped her clothes into a hamper at the foot of the bed and reached into her closet for her work clothes. She shimmied into them and snatched her purse off the bed.

Throwing open the door, she walked through the living room and out the front door. Jen walked over to her car and climbed in, checking the time as she got settled. "OK, so far so good. The shed people didn't make me late for work."

She flicked the radio on after starting the car and drove away, singing along to whatever was on the radio.

* * *

He watched the human men put His enemy's shed in the girl's yard. So this was the new human He'd have to face. A laugh bubbled up inside Him when He felt her fear at being "trapped" in the shed, and almost let the laugh out when she muttered she didn't believe He existed.

Oh, such a foolish girl. She would learn.

_**'But first, I wish to learn about**** her..,'** _He thought as He watched her get into her car. This was His late enemy's niece, and He knew nothing about her. Would she survive as long as her uncle had, or would she break at the first sign of Him?

He followed along as she drove, idly singing, unknowing that her future killer was stalking her. He chose to remain out of her sight for the time being, even though the urge to not do so, especially when she took a road through the woods, ate at Him and egged Him on. Soon though, she pulled into her work's parking lot and got out of the car, walking up to the fast food restaurant with her hat and apron in her hand.

_**'Let the learning commence.'**_

* * *

**First chappy! I'm not sure yet if I should do these in a 'Day 1... Day 2... Day 47...' format or just leave it like this. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
